Jaune Arc One-Shots
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: A dumping ground for all my half-baked ideas, weird AU’s and overall choppy writings just to burn off some stress. Don’t take this seriusly. It’s all in good jest. Mostly.
1. Jaune Apocalypse (Zombie AU)

**Jaune Apocalypse (Zombie AU)**

_ "It's been a year and a half since Pyrrha died. It was all supposed to be a simple life for Me. A life without the complex nature of mortality, losing a loved one and potentially a future with them. Yet that's what I was stuck with…"_

The streets were eerily quiet. The fog was thick, the smog even more so, and no life was seen on the streets of Vale. Grime and soot from burning cars and buildings line the gutters, old newspapers tumble like loose weeds across cracked asphalt as the chilled wind picked up. There was no buzz of electricity, no hum of engines. Not even the chirps of birds. All was dead.

_ "A year and a half ago, I was one of the most loved students at Signal High. I'm Jaune bye the way. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies...no, not anymore. My friends and I were some of the strongest, smartest kids to attend, being masters at either sports or classwork. _

_ I can remember it all now, even after alienating myself from everyone. Ruby Rose, once my best friend, was a prodigy. Bumped up two grades thanks to her incredible knack for machines as well as being one of the best cross country runners in the school. She was kind, sweet and radiated with a modigational energy many strive for. And also pretty. _

_ Weiss Schnee was one of the brightest and to be honest, one of the most beautiful girls in the world. To me at least. Yeah, I kind of had a crush on her in the beginning, and I am one to admit that I was a bit overboard on trying to swoon her. It was just that she complimented me one time and I thought she found me attractive, something that had never happened to me before. Eventually though, I learned that it wasn't going to happen. I apologized profusely to her, and expected to be berated because of her behavior, but she simply rolled her eyes and said that my dedicatication was rather charming, but I wasn't her type. We became good friends shortly after._

_ Blake Belladonna ascended to become the literary talent. She was silent, and her past was kind of shady, but it only added to the masterpieces of writing she would create. I'm a fan of literature myself and appreciate everything she made. Despite how opposite we were, we bonded quickly due to our love of writing and reading. She also may have introduced me to smut so…_

_ Yang Xiao Long was the really scary one. She's actually the step sister of Ruby, with their Dad getting Yang's mom pregnant, but after giving birth her mother ran off with her old biker gang and soon after Ruby's mom met Yang's father and they had Ruby, however Ruby's mother died later on. Yang's mother leaving her and her adoptive mother dying really pressed her to be the best of the best. To prove to her birth mother that she was strong and to make her surrogate mother proud. She was the wrestling/boxing champ for the longest time, never being challenged or threatened and became the most intimidating girl around. However, if you really knew her, you would find a girl who had become a second mother to her sister and inherited her father's bad humor. We were good friends, especially when I got sick and vomited on her shoes._

_ Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren really go together more than anything. They were two halves that made a greater whole. Where Nora was loud, wild and spent most of the time playing soccer, breaking a few legs in the process, Ren was calm, at ease, a bit lazy, and was quite the poet. I wasn't that good with poetry to be honest, but Ren always would step in and give me some pointers here and there while I have him ideas to work with in his own writing. Ren was also really good at yoga, and when I mean good, I mean really good so good that I would catch Nora always keep her predatory gaze on Ren's ass most of the time._

_ And of course, there was Pyrrha Nikos. She was...the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She was really too nice for her own good. She was the best athlete in the school, beating Ruby, Yang and Nora hands down and was also really smart. She was aiming to be in the Vale Vytal Olympics team, even if she was native to Mistral…"_

Then, from a round a street corner, behind an abandoned truck, came the swift form of a young man, sprinting lightly as his flat-tops clubbed the sidewalk. His jeans were beaten up, his black hoodie even more so. Blonde hair was in a mess as he navigated his way through empty streets, clinging onto the straps of his bloated backpack very tightly.

_ "As for myself, I was pretty much good in every class I was in, but as a Freshman, I was a real twig and a target for bullying. I wanted to be like my dad and go into baseball, but I just didn't have the body to do it. No one believed I could do it. Pyrrha did, though. She saw something in me, maybe because I never saw anything in her and only noticed her as a girl, I don't know. However, she told me that if I followed her lead, did what needed to be done and keep doing it, then I could achieve my dream. Just keep moving forward. And thanks to her, and I don't want to brag here, but I became the best baseball player in school. And apparently good looking, too, since after tryouts I began to receive notes in my locker filled with girl's phone numbers._

_ It was so persistent that Pyrrha, the girl I had slowly began to develop feelings for, asked me out on a date in front of everyone in the school during an end of the year assembly. All I know is, when we kissed that night after our Sophomore year ended, my heart belonged to her. Over the summer we really got intimate, and it was the some of the best months in my entire life. _

_ However…_

_ It was the night of the Junior's Dance. I was driving in my parents car, Pyrrha by my side. We were laughing and recounting the night. I chuckled when she retold how Weiss stomped up to Yang, dipped her down low and kissed her like mad on a drunk dare by Blake. She giggled when I was asked to dance by Neptune because Pyrrha and I decided to swap outfits and I came in a white dress while she was in a maroon suit. Everything was so calm and filled with joy._

_ I'm so happy that the last memory I have of her when she was alive was her laughing hard with tears in her eyes and her cheeks flush._

_ The next thing I know, I'm sore and stiff in a hospital bed._

_ I later learn that Cinder Fall, a girl who has been a sort of rival to my group of friends, got drunk at the dance, got into her car with her two accomplices and ran a red light at 60 MPH on a 25 MPH road._

_ They told me Pyrrha didn't feel a thing…"_

His speed increased as the wind died down, replaced with the shuffling of feet and groans of hunger behind him. From around the same corner the man came out of emerged around five to six humanoid creatures, all in some state of decaying death. Half clothed, one -a one middle aged women- completely naked, half of her sagging breasts were missing with a lung hanging out. Feet raw and lips peeled back, the monsters stumbled and scampered quickly, to quick for the young man's liking, and snapped their hungry jaws at him and swung the remains of their limbs like wild predators.

_ "Because the passenger side was hit, I was relatively unscathed, though I was left with a nasty concussion and a broken wrist. Everyone I knew came to see me in and out of the hospital. _

_ Ruby cried with me and glommed me in a tight, warm hug. _

_ Yang would do the same but end up entering spouts of rage towards Cinder and her cronies, something that only ended when Weiss, who would give me a sad smile and reassuring words, would tell Yang that this was not what Pyrrha would have wanted._

_ Nora and Ren came in and would sit down, read to me a poem or a book, take a nap, and much like Weiss tell me everything was going to be ok._

_ Blake never saw me, I didn't know why, until I was discharged and expected one of my sisters but instead it was her picking me up. She said she didn't come to visit me because of how much I was so broken. She couldn't stand to see me as a mess because I represented a foundation to her. A light on the coast. We hugged, and she brought me home after telling me that her and our friends would always be there for me._

_ When I was home, Neptune and Sun came over and we played video games, though more than once Neptune would shamble his way into my space and hug me. It got awkward easily but I choked it up to just all the raw feelings going around…"_

Dark blue eyes darted around as he approached an intersection. He pinched the hem of his shirt and brought it up to cover his nose. The smell of rot and death was unbearable. His right was blocked by a pile of corpses, shot up by military who used their remains to block off the roads outside the city. A good portion of them now were wiggling, ravunes cadavers. His path forward equally unpleasant, as the smog and mist were even more thick and the street lined with alleys. Any number of threats could be lurking around. His left side was his only option left. Path clear of death and fog, but revealed a broken bridge with a crashed helicopter snagged in the middle of the two halfs.

_ "The trial was a frenzy. Mercury and Emerald were bawling their eyes out. They all came out of the crash with scars. Emerald developed schizophrenia and PTSD, having to be hospitalized for her Senior year. Mercury lost both of his legs, and it ended his dream for being a sprint runner in an instant. And Cinder, her fierce beauty and sex appeal was forever tarnished by the horrid burn on her face, consuming one of her eyes completely, and losing her right arm with it._

_ Mercury and Emerald took the stand and blamed the whole mess on Cinder, ditching the person they once followed obediently just to save their own skin and making up accusation after accusation to try and get out of the situation as fast as possible. _

_ Cinder was silent, mainly due to her vocal cords being damaged. However, her eyes burned with unhinged fury. When Mercury was giving his testimony, acting over dramatic and making a show out of the trial, Cinder silently ran up towards the cripple with a shard of glass she had found in the road and stabbed it into his shoulder. _

_ Assault and attempted murder was added to the verdict of guilty for vehicle manslaughter…"_

"Good enough." Jaune said in a rough voice. He released his right hand in order to pull the aluminum bat he carried strapped to the side of his pack, giving it a tested twirl before sprinting again. The zombies that were trailing him had almost caught him, but alas he ran down the bridge.

_ "Senior year began as a quiet one. No real excitement or adventure like the years prior. I distanced myself from the rest of the school body, including my friends. I plunged myself into my sports life more than ever. I refined my skills and tied every movement and technique of the game to the memories I had of my true love._

_ When I swung the bat, I remember her ponytail tickling my nose when she sat in my lap._

_ As the rumbling snap echos up my arm after slamming the bat into the spreading ball, an image of her breathing heavily and her exposed breasts covered in sweat, nipples hard and pronounced._

_ When I threw my bat, sprinting with all my might, I recalled how her hand gilded up my arm, to my shoulder and onto my nape as she stared with love during the slow dance that very night._

_ And when I slide into home base, I saw her spinning in that short red sundress as we walked back to her home in Mistral, begging me to embrace her with that pout I will always cherish…" _

The helicopter belonged to one of the three major news broadcasters, Vale National News or VNN as illustrated along the side of the vehicle in faded purple letters. A large trench was carved out into the bridge where the helicopter came down, eventually going through the whole thing near the middle. Now wedged between the two half of the bridge, the only real way across was by skipping across the helicopter. The trench was too narrow and deep enough that he wouldn't be able to get out in time. The railings and cables holding up the structure were covered in the mist's moisture, and would take time to navigate. Time he did not have.

The zombies were closing in, so Jaune swung his bat at the helicopter. If it held after the hit, he would jump. If it fell into the water below, he would be forced to fight off the undead.

The hit echoed, but the crash held. Jaune breathed in, prayed to The Brothers, and jumped.

His right foot touched the roof, held traction, and allowed him to swing his left forward, over the carnage to the other side.

A wrinkled hand crashed out of the already cracked windshield and sized his right ankle.

Jaune yelped as he fell to the ground. His bat went flying out of his grasp and the weight of his bag knocked the wind out of him. Removing, he looked behind him and saw what was once a local anchor wearing a headset reduced to a pail green mess, dull eyes targeting his muscle flesh.

Then his pursuers came out from over the lip of the helicopter, stepping up and quickly losing traction on the metal surface without good footing.

The weight falling down on the helicopter was enough. There was a groan, and Jaune sore that even the zombies stopped what they were doing. And then, all to quickly, the ground gave out from under him.

Jaune thought about a lot of things then. How the world went to shit. Were his family alive? How were his friends? Would he ever play baseball again?

Would he finally see Pyrrha again?

Then, he was snagged.

A suicide net, strung across the underside of the bridge, had caught Jaune before he slammed into the surface of the cold drink beneath him. It was strong. Strong enough to hold him as he twisted to loop his hands into the netting like the rope wall in school.

It was not strong enough to hold the weight of a helicopter.

The net snapped sickeningly, and Jaune closed his eyes as he felt needles in his face as the brisk air blasted by him. The net had swung forward, but thanks to the many coils attached to the bridge, Jaune was saved from hitting the water. A loud, deafening crash echoed around as both the helicopter and the dead splashed into the water.

Jaune trembled, limbs quaking as he refuses to open his eyes just yet. He wanted to cry. To laugh and sing. He wanted to sleep. He wanted a lot of stuff. Yet now…

"L-let's go home." He whispered to no one in particular. He scaled the broken net and manurved over it till he reach the opposite bank.

He returned to the bridge, retrieved his weapon of choice, and stared out.

The wind had now swept most of the fog away, revealing miles of destroyed, decrepit and incinerated landscape. This was no land for the living anymore.

The dead were in power, and Jaune Arc was running out of time.

_ "Her life may have ended, but mine will go on. That I promise." -Jaune Arc_


	2. White Knight: Vale Gods

**White Knight: Vale Gods**

_Coming to Vale…. Year 9978, The Winter Month Of Canis…. The Dawn_

Gods: A superhuman being or spirit worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity. There have been many Gods that have come and gone on Remnant, but some have found their strength in the heart of a new land. Many believe that Gods are beings of total control; kings and monarchs. However, it is Mankind and thoughts like man who give them power and who put them in the position of Gods. What many have forgotten, which explains how New Gods have yet to rise, is that Gods do not start as Gods, they start as Men.

Aura is the reflection of one's soul and self and used to protect them. Aura can be used to to heal wounds, become more strong and durable, and Aura can be used in abilities known as Semblance, which gives a physical construct of said Aura. Aura can also be used in many other ways. There is another aspect of it, similar to a Semblance, called a Belief. Aura cannot be simply used at will. It must be unlocked by others with Aura unlocked. However those who do not have it unlocked, can use it in another form. Belief is used to support those with Aura unlocked. If one can not use Aura themselves, then they give their Aura to one that deserves it from them.

Powerful warriors who protect villages and families with wealth they give down to the people are given the people's hope and belief. That, combined with Aura users being able to taime there Auras to be used by their minds and not their souls, begin to have there Semblance become a more permanent and important part of their physical self. They become their very Semblance, and instead fueled by their own Aura, powered by the masses. They become Gods. However When toughs who give their Aura to Gods can easily stop, and those who did not have strong Aura in the first place not only lose the Aura they had before, but lose their souls as well, to the point that one become Forgotten, a fate no God wants to meet.

This was not the case for a God born on the island of Vytal. On the island of Vytal, the people believed in a hero. More than 100 years prior, the powerful Arc Family, a family name that has been granted with an almost god like stigma to it as well over the years, gave birth to young frail boy. His name was given to him after the almost gold yellow hair that adore his head. Jaune. He would be the weakest of Arcs in generations if he were to survive birth naturally. However it seemed that The Brothers, Two Forgotten Gods that all Gods stem from, had other plans for the heir. When the boy was born, he died in the arms of the maiden that pulled him from the womb of his mother. The castle and the royals wept for the fallen heir, and the prayers for his survival were answered as he glowed an almost holy white and gold. When the light faded, the newborn was healthy and strong, the yellow fuzz that normally adorn a newborn childs head was now met by a spot of snow white, witch grew into a sweeping streak that was centered on the front of his hair and swept across to the left. His eyes were ocean and sky meeting in a merry marriage of blue with his pupils being the same shade of white as the hair on his head, instead of the normal black most have.

However, The island went through transitions, and The Arcs were captured and imprisoned. They sailed across the waters from shore to shore, meeting the large land that was foreign to them now, but would serve as Vytal's prison colony for the new king and his family, The Winchesters. The Arcs and others who stood up for them were shipped in chains and sent to the land. However they had a weapon, for they brought their God with them.

The White Knight, also known as Jaune Arc to those close to him, sailed the seas himself, following the wind that carried the cries and prayers of his people across the tide. He had adorned silver armor that ventured into being called white and blue robes and tunica underneath. His gloves, boots and other plates and pieces were outlined in a golden yellow metal. He was known as many things. The White Knight, The Arc Angel, The Golden Hero and others. All were the same thing. He was The God of Justice and Goodness. He did not bring judgement upon those who make himself as his enemies, but rather grants those who pray for him what they believe is right. And according to the Aura he is given, his interpretation of Good is the common and true Good of the world.

In the cells of the prison built inland of Vale, The Arcs carved runes and shapes into the walls of their confines. The twin crescent moons, The Arc family symbol, was prominent and displayed on a shield with wings sprouting from four directions. A family friend found a sword and coated one edge of the blade in the blood of his palm, shoving it into the wall in the center of the crescent's curve. They kneeled down and prayed to The White Knight. They gave him evidence of the crimes committed by their captors. The murder, theft and rape of there stay on this foreign land. Through their Aura Jaune heard their prayers and sharpened his blades. That night, the colony was decimated and left to burn in the foot falls of The Arcs and there God. Jaune sent his people back to Vytal to retake their land, giving his blessing of the Aura they gave to him back to them, twice as strong and smart now. The White Knight struck down Grimm that came out to feast on the fear and hate in the air.

What Jaune did not anticipate was to meet The Gods of this land. Four maidens of various seasons and elements came down and aided his fight. A man, old yet strong cloaked in green approached him. Father Time. The Wizard. The All-Farmer. He approached The Arc Angel with not swords or weapons, but a mission and a threat. A threat that not even a God of Justice knows. In the end, The White Knight never returned to Vytal, and instead stayed in this new land of Vale while searching for others like him to bring into the fold of what would be known as 'The Counsel of Hope.' It would be many years before Vytal returned to Vale, but there God would be waiting for them, praying himself that he would not be abandoned. Yet what God answers a God's prayers?


	3. A Dragonborn at Beacon Achademy

**A Dragonborn at Beacon Academy**

_In the beginning, Remnant was a barren wasteland, an empty canvas of Dust and Void. It was the final chapter of another world gone bye. It began with the end._

_Then, the Gods came. Many different kinds who came to Remnant on ships and high winds, who settled on Remnant and their many stories played out, leading to the creation of the many races of Remnant._

_To many to truly count, but their was one race in particular that would soon have an influence on the world even after their reign was over. The Dragon race were high and mighty, powerful and graceful and whose power rivaled many Demi-Gods. However their power was what made these gentle giants, into feared monsters. Everyone feared Dragons, making stories up about how many could never trust one, how they killed livestock and stole gold._

_The Dragons reputation was saved, however, when two New Gods came to Remnant. The older of the two, the God of Light, spent time making life, Forrest's, rivers, and joy. His power to manipulate Dust with powerful, unknown Magic's made him the talk of the town, loved by his fellow creator deities. His younger brother, the God of Darkness, however, despised everything his brother did, and by night would undue his work with fire, death, illness and famine._

_However, Light always prevails, and by morning the life of the land was restored. So, one night, the God of Darkness mad something, using the Void to its full potential, and made a darkness that would ravage Remnant for generations to come. The Creatures of Grimm. Many races fell to the dark power, and many more would soon join them if not for the God of Light ending the feud with his brother and suggesting they create something that could stop the Grimm. Create something together. And younger brother agreed._

_This creation would be given the power of Creations and Destruction. It would be given knowledge in order to learn more about it's world and teach others. And most important of all, it would be given the power to Choose. To follow the path of Light, or Darkness. And so with these gifts, Humanity was born._

_However, the Brothers has more gifts, not as powerful as the ones given to their own creations, but still valued the same. They gave the Elves the power of Magic, to influence the world through the forces of Nature and Space on a level Dust and Aura could never match. The Dwarfs received Technology, to build, craft and adapt with machines and weapons. The Cobalts the gift to life off of raw Dust, Gnomes, Fairies, Trolls and Goblins their own Dimension hidden in plain sight, and the Dragons, the ability to walk among other races without fear, by giving the Dragons the power to become a Human, and fight amongst man as Dragonslayers. Soon enough, Dragons were no longer scaled demons, but valiant heroes._

_And so it was inevitable that some Humans would fall in love with these Dragonslayers, and consummate and create children. Well many wondered what race the child would be, Dragon or Human? The answered, was neither. Their children would become a new race, one that held the power of the Dragons but the gifts of Mankind._

_They were known, as the Dragonborn._

The Airship was packed with giddy students, ready to take the world on as official Hunters in training. The weather shuffled around, hauling their complex weapons, chatted with long time friends of siblings, or sat and tried to get the flight over with.

Like Jaune Arc.

Sat in his seat, leaning back and trying to only focus on his music playing through his earbuds, many would confuse the boy for a Faunas. And if asked, he would reluctantly say he was, despite how much of a lie it was. From head to toe with no patches or bald spots, his body was covered with yellow scales. Hie ears were long and pointed, angled out in a curve. His hair was as yellow as his body, scraggly and unkept in nature. Two long horns curved up in an arc shape on his forehead, ribbed and segmented as they went up about seven inches. Two sharp teeth stuck up from his bottom lip, brushing against his scaly skin. Coiled around his waist and piled in his lap was a long tail, one as long as his own body was tall, around 6' 7", with a spade-shaped tip and rigged fins about half an inch tall crawled up the spin of the body. His fingers had yellow claws on each tip and the same went for his toes. He opened his eyes and looked to his Scroll with long reptilian pupils inside deep blue irises.

He sighed, trying to forget his stomach troubles and focused on the jazz playing through his enhanced ears. His outfit was rather casual looking, but his strange appearance made him look intimidating. His first layer was just a pair of blue jeans and a black vest with sleeves and a hood, no shirt underneath because of how tuff his hide was, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Then he had brown leather around his shoulder and said to support the silver and gold etched armor on his body. His right arm was bare saved for the gauntlet that went down the length of his forearm, while his left was completely encased from the knuckles to his shoulder, with grooves carved it to support the mechanisms in place to shift the sheathed sword on his back to his forearm. And from mid-thighs and down he wore armored legs, segmented into joints and fitted nicely around his body with a pair of steel toed black boots on the bottom. (1) (Jaune Henceforward Outfit. Thought it looked cool.)

The supposed Reptian Faunas looked around the cabin, watching many chat with each other, weather to better know other students or to just burn time, he didn't know. What he did know was, despite his upset stomach, he needed to stretch his limbs. So he awkwardly shuffled out of his seat and uncurled his tail, letting it wag lazily behind him as he ducked his head to not drag is antlers on the ceiling. He raised his hood up and over his head as he walked. He was slim, but had muscle in all the right places. He was quite the specimen, if you find scaly attractive.

'I'm so happy I didn't inherit Dad's wings. I can at least be embarrassed for not liking to fly instead of being disowned for it.' The young man said as he maneuvered around other kids his age, many eyeing him eather in confusion, disgust or awe.

The awe was what made him stop. He turned and looked towards a plump looking girl in white, silver and pink with ginger hair, sky blue eyes and a shiver grenade launcher on the small of her back. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the tall blonde and soon zoomed in front of him. Jaune blinked and tilted his head while looking down onto her. She did the same, still with a wide smile on her face. Jaune grinned, showing of his white teeth that glowed in the light.

"You look so~ cool! My name is Nora Valkyrie, what's yours?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." The boy said simply, with nothing but kindness in his voice as he smiled softly at the girl.

"I never met someone with scales before. Or horns. Or a tail!" She squealed as she noticed the long tail trailing behind Jaune that wagged a bit more from his happiness. She was about to advanced before the voice of Ren went through her head, and looked up into the deeper blue eyes of the boy. "Can I?"

Jaune smiled and slithered his tail up and in front of himself, unconsciously coiling around the girl and wiggling the tip to her nose. Nora giggled wildly as she returned the tail hug. Jaune smiled, but turned his gaze to a boy who now joined the two. He dressed in black, white and green with touches of magenta about his person. His hair was black, braided in the back and a streak of the pink color in his locks. A ghost of a smile was on his lips as he held his hands behind himself, letting his green pistols with what looked like blades on the end on his hips.

"Oh Ren! This is Jaune Arc, he's our new friend! Right Jaune!" Jaune somehow missed Nora slip from his tail's coils and soon gasped for air as he began to be squeezed tightly in a hug that was nothing like the cute one that happened moments before.

Ren looked at Jaune in sympathy and let out an exhausted sigh. "Nora, let him go. Don't want to crush our 'friend' here, do we?" Nora shrugged as set the boy down back on his feet, letting him stumble for a second. Jaune blinked but released a reassuring smile towards the two. "I'm Lie Ren. I can see you met Nora already. And you must be Jaune Arc." The stoic boy said in a gravelly voice, raising his right hand.

"Yep. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Still working on making people love it." He replied and raised his hand out and shook Ren's.

"So I can assume your a Faunas, right?"

Jaune got a bit nervous for a moment before nodding. "Something like that."

"Sorry for Nora. She tends to give people her special 'Nora Hugs' at random." To further prove his point his friend came up and encased him in a softer, but still tight embrace. "See."

Jaune chuckled in a breathless way that made many shiver. However his laugh turned into a suppressed gurgle as as raised his hand to his lips and his cheeks turned green. Ren and Nore winced and moved to the side as the large teen moved past everyone in his way, his tail swing and slapping away people as he stumbled into the men's lavatory.

Ren and Nora followed behind and waited for the wrenching to stop from inside the bathroom. Many people outside stepped back from the strange animalistic noises being belched and groaned out. Finally, rather shaky, Jaune stepped out and sighed. "You ok?" Nora asked.

The scaly skinned teen gulped breath after breath. "Motion sickness. It's a common condition." Jaune said, trying to salvage as much of his reputation as he could before he chundered again.

"Oh don't worry about a thing, Jaune. We won't hold it against you!" Nora said, slamming a hand hard onto Jaune's back, ignoring the warnings from Ren, and watched with fascination as Jaune coughed up one last glob of vomit on the boots of a beautiful golden haired brawler. "Though she would." Nora said, laughing nervously and stepped away quickly.

Jaune Arc was lucky enough to keep about everything with him after vomiting on the girls shoes, with the price of having a rather embarrassing nickname from now on.

He embraced the grassy ground as the ship landed, breathing in nature and not at all caring how his tail wagged wildly. He looked up and saw everyone moving towards the castle like structure that was the school, and getting the idea sat up and followed them.

The sky was clear and the air was clean, not unlike the smog that many cities and academies had around them. His heightened senses were relaxed, feeling like he didn't need to be on edge and fear being attached. It was nice.

His relaxation ended, however, as a loud explosion erupted ahead of him, sending him into a crouched combat stance and having his sheathed sword begin to slide across his arm. He stopped the shifting, however, as he saw two girls standing in smoke. One was clothed in white, though most was singed now, and her hair was a bright silver that hung in ponytail. She began to gobble and huff in frustration and stomped off, her rapier slapping her hip as she moved away with a large cart of luggage and clothes.

The other was an alternatively dressed girl in black and red. Her skirt came to her thighs, stockings netting with the dark shorts underneath. Her corset was covered in soot and grime now after the blast. Her cloak hung loosely from her shoulders as her raven locks with red tips draped over her face.

Jaune approached the girl in the crater, raising his arm out in a gesture of kindness. He froze up, when two silver eyes peared up towards him and his hand. "Need a hand." Jaune said, recovering from his shock. She nodded and grabbed his clawed hand.

He restrained his strength from ripping the girls arm off. She steadied herself and smiled, but the smile melted in an awestruck look as she took in his visage. Jaune just sighed as stood like some kind of monument, letting the girl take him in.

"If you're finished," He said as she had zoomed around him with blinding speed and was currently inspecting his tale. "My name is Jaune. You?"

The girl raced back in front of Jaune with a smile. "Ruby Rose!" She declared with joy.

"You have silver eyes…" Jaune said as his slit pupils dilated while examining the orbs in Ruby's head.

"Yeah, I do, I guess? Don't know why people think I'm so special because of it."

'She doesn't known the legend, then.' Jaune thought to himself. "So~ What was that all about back their?"

"The white haired girl was all mad at me, then I sneezed, and then 'BOOM' I'm in the ground."

"Looked like a Dust explosion to me. I imagine the kinetic force of the sneeze activated the Dust."

"Yeah...my mistake." She said as she grinded her toe into the ground.

The two fell into silence as they moved towards the castle.

"Were you the guy who vomited on Yang's shoes?"

...Damn it.


	4. Headmaster Arc

**Headmaster Arc**

"Humanity has come so far, hasn't it? Our victories and triumphs have led us to the world we know today. Mistral, Vacuo, Mantel and Vale. These four kingdoms have for the longest time represented the power Humanity has held against our greatest threat. The Creatures of Grimm. Monsters that take the shapes of beast, bread from fear and darkness.

The Grimm have been around for as long as us if not longer, growing and mutating to our sins that have been building up within our civilizations. However we had, and still have a power unlike any other. We call it Aura. Aura is the physical construct of one's soul. Their emotions, strengths, memories and more feed into these energies that not only let us bend and use the very Dust that makes up our bodies and the world around us, but Aura can be given to those who will use it against the darkness of The Grimm.

In the beginning, the world was a lot more simple. We knew who was good, mainly Humans, and we knew who was bad, The Grimm. However as time went on, we learned how to not be afraid of the darkness. We learned that we could harness Dust, use the powers of the land, air and sea to power machines, technologie, weapons, lights and homes. Civilization was released and The Grimm for the first time became an afterthought. The problem, was the fact that all the fear that went into The Grimm, was not just dissipating, but going somewhere else. At each other.

We began to become paranoid of the people around us, eventually teaching younger generations how to hate one another. Our dehumanization of one another grew and grew to the point where we created monsters of our own. Though if you were to say that there were monsters that look like Grimm but act like man, then you must take in account that hate isn't the only emotion humans use. It was all of this that gave birth to Faunus and the real beginning to The Great War."

The bell went off, snapping the green clad professor from his final speech of the year. He silently grumbled at the fact that he was once again cut off from his final words and it incited a chorus of giggles from the young Hunters and Huntresses in the seats. "Now as a reminder, Beacon Academy is opening its doors again this year so be sure to check out the campus over break." The Senior body said their goodbyes and went out the door to the classroom. And as the Senior class of Sanctum Academy left his room, the professor stood by and waved them off.

He stood up tall, around 5' 10" with a slim frame. His outfit that was his so called teacher suit consisted of black dress pants, white button up shirt and green vest. His raven black hair was tied and cut into a ponytail that trailed down his back. A streak of pink was dashed through his hair that winded down into his 'tale. He adjusted a pair of magenta tinted glasses as he watched two suited men: a short round fellow with brown hair and a mustache and a taller, more spindly man with Antelope horns on his head, approche him.

"Good evening, Professor Ren. My name is-" The shorter man spoke.

"Lie. My name is Professor Lie. I'm from Anima." Ren said to the men.

"Ah. My apologies, Professor Lie. My name is Alden Byrd and this here is Alvin Thorne." The shorter man, Alden, motioned to the Faunas next to him. "We represent The Council of Vale and wanted a brief word with you about an impending decision."

"What kind of decision?" Alven, the Antelope Faunas, stepped forward to answer.

"Beacon is going to open its doors with no leadership whatsoever. Some have pushed for Beacon to become part of Vale's military, but many are still wary of General Cobalt's rash decisions." Ren nodded in agreement. General Cobalt was a fairly renowned war hero before and after Salem's fall, but his choices on and off the battlefield caused him to be seen more as a wild card. "We came here because you, Mr. Lie, are a known friend to the Council's main candidate for Headmaster."

Ren's eyes widened at this information. Someone he knew? He really couldn't think of anyone who would want to be Headmaster that he was strictly friends with. "Who is it that the Council wants?" The two men were silent for a moment before looking at each other and nodding.

"They want Jaune Arc to be Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Alden said with every ounce of confidence he had in his body. Ren blinked. Then blinked again. He took of his glasses and looked at them with a screwtinized look.

"You want Jaune Arc to become Headmaster?" They both nodded. "Why?"

"Well, in reality he should have been told upon Ozpin's death, but Jaune was named as Ozpin's successor. And after a few months of council, we came to the decision of appeasing to the late Ozpin's wishes." Ren stood there in thought and nodded to them to begin their questioning. The process wasn't as long as Ren had thought, meaning that they were dead set on getting Jaune in the seat. As the two men were about to leave with everything they needed, Alden turned back to ask one final question. "You wouldn't happen to know where Jaune Arc is, now would you?" Ren looked back at them again and smiled.

"What do you mean 'He left the school to me'?!" A confused Jaune Arc said over his scroll.

"I'm telling you, kid he said it right here in fine print stating that quote: ' Under the circumstances of my death, the position of Headmaster of Beacon Academy would be placed into the hands of one Jaune Arc, for his calculating mind and natural charm when encountering individuals and enemies will prove in time to be the powerful and honorable Headmaster I saw in him many months ago.' I gotta hand it to yeah, none of the other Headmasters were asked by Ozpin. Even if this aint face to face it's still big." Qrow stated on the other line looking over Ozpin's will left behind at Beacon.

Now that Salem was destroyed and her control over The Grimm was lost, leaving them more mindless and prone to migrate out of areas, the reconstruction of Beacon Academy was on it's way. It had been a year and a half since Salem was slain by the hands of both RWBY and JNPR. It seemed as if time flew by all at once. Just six years ago, The Vytal Tournament was hijacked by what was believed to have been The White Fang, who were being used as a pasty to let the real convicts get away. Thoughts being Cinder Fall's group, CRME, who infiltrated the event to steal the power of The Fall Maiden.

The fight was both long and short. At the time, RWBY and JNPR were only teenagers in their first year at Beacon. The fight was there collective first defeat, with both Cinder gaining the power of The Maiden as well as….the loss of Jaune's partner. Yet Jaune realized that the thing he needed to do was not to weap in misery or kill himself, cowering away. Jaune realized the only thing he could do was to keep moving forward. Himself, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, the other members of his team, along with Ruby Rose, leader of RWBY, ventured out to get to Haven Academy before another attack occurred there.

The weren't alone in this. The other members of RWBY worked to get their strength back and ronde viewed at Haven. Jaune and his group encountered both Qrow Branwen, Ruby's uncle, as well as Tyrion, a scorpion Faunus who worked for Salem as her greatest assassin. Jaune and his group finally made there way to Kuroyuri, Ren and Nora's old village that was decimated years ago by The Nuckelavee, a Legendary type Grimm that appeared to have the torso of a humanoid on the back of a horse. However in the end they survived and won.

When reaching Haven. They encountered a young man around Ruby's age named Oscar Pine, a dark skinned, hazel eyed farmer who was 'The Wizard' in the Maiden's tale. He was...Ozpin, apparently. His knowledge, powers, personality, everything about the old headmaster who died years ago.

The group began to prepare for battle while attending Haven classes, being that Beacon's students had to transfer to the other schools to learn. However as they prepared, they learned that a spy was in there mists the whole time. Headmaster Lionheart had turned out to have been a traitor the who time, working for Salem as her informant and feeding her information as well as stealing The Relic from Oscar's cane.

You see, The Relics were the four gifts left behind by The Two Brothers, the gods who made Remnant and Humanity along with Grimm. The older of the two, The Ancient God of Light, spent his Days created Dust that made up Life, Skies, Grounds, Waters, Forests and Good. The youngest brother, The Ancient God of Darkness, would sneak into the Night and summon Destruction, Death, Fire, Famine and Evil. However, Light always prevails, as the next morning brought new Hope. So one night, The younger brother created something that would not simply fade away like a shadow in the face of the Sun. Something that represented his Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth and Envy. The Creatures of Grimm.

In the end, the eldest brother confronted his brother, knowing there conflict would not get them anywhere. He proposed a compromise. To create one last thing. There masterpiece as he said. Little brother agreed.

This creation would be made of Dust, much like the rest of the world around it. It would have the power to create and destroy. To gain knowledge from the world around it to further evolve themselves and civilizations. And most important of all, they would be given the power to choose for themselves. A path in the Light, or the Dark. And so Humanity was born.

However there Gifts, Knowledge, Creation, Destruction and Choice, weren't just metaphorical, they were physical constructs, giving one control of both Humanity and the World of Remnant around them. It is these Relics that have been passed down from generation to generation that created beings such as Old Gods, The Four Maidens and more. And those who are attached to these Relics, like say The Maidens, can control them far better than others.

And it was these Relics that Salam wanted, as she herself was transformed by them and wanted nothing more than to control all of mankind. The Battle at Haven was very different than at Beacon. At Haven, all were on the same plane when it came to knowledge, knowing the risks at stake. In the end, Jaune was forced to protect the people he cared for, killing Lionheart before he could slay any of his students who looked up to him. Jaune stood his ground and in the end, manifested his Semblance called Shield, and deflected Lionhearts attack that stunned him, letting Jaune attack.

Jaune kept moving forward, and eventually found himself being followed. Not by enemies, but others who saw the bravery in Jaune's soul. Something that both Pyrrha and Ozpin saw in him long ago. Both who at the time were not around anymore. That was, until Jaune and his group that consisted of himself, Ren and Nora, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt and CRDL, seemed to have been followed and attacked by a mysterious shadowy figure. Jaune fought to protect his friends, projecting a bubble shield over his allies while fighting alone.

And it was then that he realized who he was fighting. She may have had a more…Grimm transformation, she was still Pyrrha Nikos under the bone armor. Jaune seemed to lock up. All the emotions he had bottled up inside since her death, since killing Lionheart and everything else just built up higher and higher till that point. He began to see things. Act out and was beginning to deteriorate into the things he has strived to slay.

He had been separated from his group for about a year. In the wilds of Vacuo. The winters there were the hardest weathers he lived through. He almost starved and most thought he was dead. However he had help. He would receive animal furrs, fire wood and dried meats. Finally, after the blade of Corsa Mors shattered from diving to many anger filled hits into the almost inpenidreble hide of a Venom Strider, a spider type Grimm, and was knocked out did he learn who was aiding him.

He knew that deep within the Grimm construct that resembled her, Pyrrha Nikos was still alive, and at this rate was fighting to stay that way. The two began to bond again, though Pyrrha seemed not to be able to talk. Jaune pondered on how Grimm Pyrrha could even exist, and it drove him to rediscover The Nature of Grimm itself.

Grimm, as it seems, have for generations been controlled by Salem, so there real nature seemed to never have been documented. He found a book in a small library in the northern regions of Vacuo that spoke about how Grimm were said to have been animal spirits trapped in shadowy forms, not ready to rest and grew mad with immortality. There were stories about how children managed to summon their long dead companions from their dark prisons and live out their lives propper, and if there was one thing Jaune learned, it was that all stories have an heir of truth to them. He began to connect more and more with Pyrrha, reenacting activities that they did together. He was so close, to a point where he felt a blip of Aura in her form, but was sidelined when Tyrion struck again. Jaune was ripped and bheaten down, and was about to meet his end, when a shard of white steel went through the Faunas' chest. As Tyrion's lifeless body fell to the ground, Jaune saw the disintegrating body of Grimm Pyrrha. He tried to save her, but stopped after seeing the smoke clear…...and the very human Pyrrha Nikos lay in its place.

Jaune would still blush as it was his partner in her very beautiful birthday suit. The two reassembled there partnership and planted the seeds to something far more special to have in the future. They weaponed up and made their way to The Dead Lands where it was said that Salem's base was located. Jaune remembers the looks on everyone's faces when they saw Pyrrha armored up and ready to fight by their sides. Though to say the two weren't shocked either as Penny Palinodia made her appearance there, and the two redheads shared a heartfelt reunion.

The final Battle was long. All four Maidens and Relics were in the hands of Salem, and for a brief moment she had control over the whole planet. However, it seemed both Jaune and Ruby were immune to The Relics effects. Ruby realized that her Silver Eyes gave her a special power that fought off darkness and dark intent. However Jaune had no idea why he was not under the powers of Salem until learning of the power The Arc family carries with them. Harold Arc, Jaune's great, great great grandfather who fought in The Great War, encountered The Relics. He made it so that all Arcs would have a great strength beyond Aura and Muscle, a power that all Arcs have deep down but only the few can truly master. It allowed Jaune to simply grow stronger just being around people by taking there unused Aura and adding to his max total. It was why his Aura reserves were larger than most. Larger than anyone's. And with all of Humanity not using their Aura, being as they were slaves of Darkness, well you can see how powerful he became.

The fight was grossly in the two leader's favor. Ruby finally turning Salem to stone and Jaune using the reforged Corsa Mors to shatter The Relics, ending the world control and an Age of Magic. The whole world seemed to sleep all at once. No fear in their dreams. No one died. It was peaceful for one night on Remnant. Jaune and Ruby helped to move the unconscious bodies of their allies out of The Dead Lands and to Patch. When the world woke, a new sense of vigour and hope were in there hearts. A moment of realization came over them all. Everything changed overnight. Relations between Human and Faunas became extremely better with both sides apologizing and forgiving each other. The Kingdoms formed far better relations between each other as stigmus from The Great War were forgotten. Before the world woke, Oscar and The Maidens awoke early, stating very calmly and happily that there purpose on this world has been fulfilled. They left Remnant, taking the remains of Salem with them to the land of Gods.

And so Jaune was left to rebuild his life. Pyrrha never left his side at all, practically praying for him to let them start dating. Jaune smiled at how they managed to get closer than ever. Everything seemed to be great, that was, until Jaune got the call about how Ozpin's will was found in his office, written a few days before the attack at The Vytal Tournament, and with Jaune's name written in it with a very important request.

"Look, Someone more qualified should be The Headmaster, alright? I mean, what about Glynda? She knows that position like the color purple." Jaune tried to state.

"Glynda's already in retirement, and being in charge of a school would most likely kill her." Qrow said, smiling as he sat in Ozpin's old seat while resting the handwritten will on the shattered desk while men and women cleared out rubble from the room.

"Hey you know what, how about Tin Man? He gave his old position to Winter, so maybe he can finally get his dream job?"

"I have sworn a secret oath to never let James become Headmaster of Beacon, you hear me."

"You know what, how about we find someone else like one of the other teachers. Hey! YOU can be Headmaster!"

"Jaune, you fully well I'll turn this school into a brothel. You can keep making excuses and give me more names if you want, so please continue."

"...Pyrrha?" He said timidly. Qrow sighed at the young man's modest nature.

"Jaune, you said that trusted Ozpin's judgment but never the man himself, which is the only way you could ever trust the man, so why aren't you listening to his last request?"

"I just don't feel like I really deserve the position, you know?"

"No, I don't because you were one of the two people who save the world from an evil witch who controlled mankind's greatest enemy. Not to mention the fact that you are now quiet literally the most powerful man in the world. I mean, how many Semblances' you said you discovered so far?" There was a beat of silence, indicating the embarrassed timidness of the blond making qrow smirk knowing he got him.

"...I told you 17 last time...but it's 19 now."

"19!!! You have 19 Semblances' and you still think you don't qualify!? I mean i respect your modesty but think about it, you could do good. Plus I saw your essays and written assignments, and seeing as you fight with your mind more than anything it would be a perfect balance for you to increase your mental strengths while using your physical strength to teach others around you. Plus with all those students around you you'll grow even stronger!"

"I get it! Ok? I just…" Jaune sighed, sitting down in his chair in his study. He was living with Pyrrha in Mistrial at the time being, learning from her just how to avoid the paparazzi. "... I just don't feel like I deserve this power, ok? I feel like I cheated my way to the top of everyone's list."

He heard Qrow sigh on the other end of the line, already fed up with Jaune. "Kid...Jaune, don't you think the reason you think you don't deserve this power is exactly why you have it unlocked?"

What?...

"You are very modest and truthful. You don't put faith in yourself because you put your faith in others, helping them along. You are built as suport, and you second guess yourself when you do otherwise simple things to aid only you. You want to benefit others over yourself. You make the sacrifice. You make the compromise. This power of yours simply is a way to pay the debt."

"But they never needed to repay-"

"That's not the point. The point is that you have given to everyone all your life, and this job, this position, this opportunity will allow you to do so ten fold. Yet balance must be kept, and in a sense the people of Remnant gave you power. They are the ones who are giving to you instead of you taking it." Jaune sat in silence, thinking about it all. "Look, the school is going to be rebuilt in about two months, so I would like to be able to announce a new Headmaster for it. I'll give you five days to decide, but i'm telling RWBY and JNPR, so have fun."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Yet it was too late as the scroll hung up and Jaune was left to audibly gulp, knowing that his friends would be at his doorstep in no time, let alone calling him. He sighed and got up to go for a walk. As he stepped out of his study and grabbed his coat, he looked into the wide eyed and face splitting grin of his girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos who was holding her scroll with a picture of Qrow glowing on an icon. "Damn he's good." Jaune muttered before being tackled in a hug.

"Oh Jaune! You have to do this! Think about it, you know so much already and your presence would bring in new students and old who were scared off. Plus, you know the school by heart and can improve things for the student front. And then there's updated education and history with new combat styles and even things like-"

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha please calm yourself!" Jaune chuckled to himself. "I still don't know, Ok? I just found out a few moments ago." He saw the joyful expression on her face fade away into something more serious.

"Jaune, please do this. I remembered when I first met you. You were skinny and frail like a dead tree. You had a charm that shouted dumb and cute that lured me in. Your naive ignorance also pulled me away, but you seemed to realize what I wanted. You gave up on Weiss and started to be closer to me. That day I asked you a question you never answered. Do you believe in destiny?" Jaune stared at her, feeling his pocket vibrate with most likely more of his friends wanting to give their two cents in the matter. "It was when you brought me back to life that you gave me an answer. You told me you believe in choice. That you choose your destiny. You choose to be my savior. Remnants savior even when you were faced with the fact that you were the weakest of us, no offence." She turned timid for a moment, but soon regain her computer as Jaune shook his head while pulling his scroll out and placing on a table, still vibrating. "You saved everyone. Ruby even says that your part was far more important as without the Relics, Salem couldn't do anything. And after everything you did, after the people who died at our and other's hands, what did you do? You kept moving forward. You still go on missions and help people, even when they say you've done enough. Beacon was more of a home than your real one. It was a place where you had real friends to help you and teach you. So why not go back there? Become a teacher and keep helping people. Heck, you would be able to save them too. Save them from broken lives unlike Huntsmen who work in the world on simple missions, solving problems by cutting the stem. You can get the roots. You can be a lot of things, Jaune. I accept the fact that destiny is not real, but I believe we find ourselves in positions that call us there. You were born to be a leader, so keep on leading us."

Jaune's scroll vibrated in vain. Huntsman's scrolls are installed with an emergency program to answer calls if Huntsman are unable to get there scroll. "Jaune, I just heard and I'm going to say this in the most plain and honest way I can: Take the job." That was Ren. "Yeah! I know you'll do great, Fearless Leader!!" Nora replied on the same line

Another call came through. "Jaune, I may think you are a dolt sometimes, but you might be brain dead if you were to turn down this." He knew that voice well, as Weiss always would play around and sct cold, though he knew she never would be evil.

"Jaune, If you do this, you won't have to do it alone. I want to teach people how to learn from our mistakes." Blake. She was the most likely person to join him in this venture.

"You better take the job, Vomit Boy. I'm one myself and it's AWESOME!" Yang. Never in his years would he see her as a teacher.

"You can do it Jaune. Like way back when." She sounded quiet, but Jaune knew that voice. Ruby went off the grid a while back, and Jaune almost leapt for his scroll to talk to her, if for not the fact that he was being smothered in the hug of his partner. He sighed but smiled. In the end, it didn't sound that bad.

He looked at his girlfriend and back at his scroll and rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" He said with a smirk. Pyrrha matched it.

"You do, I just know what you're going to choose." He smiled and then laughed as he heard cheers from on the line. This was going to be something…..

"...And it is here that we stand to fight against an enemy that we still know nothing about. Knowledge that must be acquired and taught behind these walls. And those who teach and must be taught need a leader. And who better than the man Ozpin knew would become that man. A hero everyone knows. I like to present to you, the new Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc!" Qrow Branwen shouted out to the crowd who exploded in excitement, seeing the Huntsman himself walk up to the stage and shuffle a paper about.

"Well, in the words of my predecessor, I'll keep this brief." A murmur of chuckles were heard as most knew of the initiation speech Ozpin so uses every year.


End file.
